


Boggart

by Ravenclaw732



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Canon Compliant, Dementors, Demons, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw732/pseuds/Ravenclaw732
Summary: Remus Lupin can't seem to stop caring about Sirius Black.





	Boggart

The knock on her door came at just past eight. It was too early in the term for her to have papers to mark, so she’d spent the evening assisting several lost first years and organizing an old filing cabinet. Tedious work, but necessary at the beginning of the term. “Come in” she called out. She was expecting another frazzled eleven-year-old who didn’t yet understand the castle, but wasn’t entirely surprised when Remus Lupin stepped into her classroom. “Remus.” 

“Minerva” He said pleasantly. “It’s been too long.” 

“It has. Please, sit.” She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. 

“Thank you.” He sat down, glanced around. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in this office of my own free will.” 

They both laughed. There was a long, tense silence. 

“How have you been?” She finally asked. 

“As well as can be expected.” He responded. She nodded, understandingly. 

“And your – the shack – still?” She struggled to articulate what she wanted to ask. 

“Professor Dumbledore and I have it under control, Minerva. But thank you for asking.” 

“Good.” She nodded, again. 

“Enough pleasantries. I was wondering if you might assist me with a lesson for my third years tomorrow. I have them first thing in the morning.” He said. “We’re studying bogarts. I’m sure you’ve heard my request to let the one in the staffroom cupboard be for the time being. I’m looking for someone to demonstrate the ridikulus charm for them. I would do it myself, but. . .” 

“The bogart will turn into the moon and they will discover your ailment?” 

“That or it will turn into the dead body of a mass murderer.” He said, not meeting her eyes. When she didn’t say anything, he went on. “Actually, he’s not dead. More recently, when I encounter a bogart, he’s in the state of a person who the dementors are through with. I think we all learned that there are worse things than being dead.” 

She nodded gravely. “Quite.” There was another long pause. “Are there not ways to. . . change you’re bogart?” 

“Not without truly overcoming the fear.” Lupin said, finally meeting her eyes, and then fixing his on the fireplace behind her. 

“And even now. . .?” She prompted. He shook his head. 

“Even knowing what I do now. What he did not all those people, to Peter, to James and Lily, how he lied to all of us. It doesn’t matter. I can`t make it matter. I can’t. . . I can’t make myself stop loving him.” He choked the words out, trying to keep from crying. 

“You have to, Remus.” He looked up, surprised. “You have to make it matter because if you don’t, if you can’t, what they do to him will destroy you.” 

“Can’t you see it already has?” He said weakly. A look of sympathy crossed her face, and he broke down, sobbing. Picking her wand up off the desk, she muttered a quick spell to silence the noise from any passerby, and took out the tin of biscuits from her counter, setting them on the desk. He took a moment to compose himself, and silently took a biscuit. 

“I understand that you will never completely be able to stop caring for him.” She said at last. “But you can push them down. Put them in a box and not ever let them out.” 

“You sound as if your speaking from experience.” He said over the lump in his throat.  
She didn’t say anything. He looked up, questioningly, but she didn’t offer any additional information and he didn’t ask. “It’s possible . . . However, I understand if that’s not by tomorrow morning. I don’t believe I have a class first thing, so I would be happy to assist you”

“Thank you. It means a lot. Goodnight, Minerva.” He stands, and makes to exit the room.

“Remus” She says, just as he’s about to close the door. He turns. 

“Yes?”

“I – we all, were surprised, shocked. When It happened. No one expected it. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you. If you ever want to talk – about anything – my door is always open.” 

“Thank you, Minerva.”


End file.
